Sisters
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: It's been a year since Lida went away. She came back for the Christmas Performance, and stays all year. However, she has slightly malfunctioned while she was gone, so when she goes on a rampage one day no one knows if they can repair her or not so the next Bite of '87 doesn't happen.
1. Holidays

_This story has my two FNAF OC's in it, Yuserlia and Lida. No, not the Lida from my other fanfiction "Lida" I mean like Lida, the Kniven Girl. (Note, Kniven is sort of a nickname Yuserlia gave Lida when she was powered on, a year after Lida was. She thought Elvish Girl for the nickname Kniven Girl but, as she was just powered on her voice box needed to warm up so the Kniven is an accident, she meant Knivish)_

**Chapter One**

**Holidays**

"Christmas is coming, laddie! 'Ye excited?" Foxy said to me as he waved his hook around like wild. I sighed, smiled and "I will be if Lida's coming over. I haven't seen her since last year. Remember?"

"That's the thing! She's coming over and putting on a special performance for all the kids. We're part of the audience, too, Yuserlia!" Freddy exclaimed. I widened my smile, shifted my four-petal card flower in my hair and said "OK, now I'm excited. I hope she remembers how much I've missed her. Anyway, I hope I get to perform with her. I like to perform instead of watch someone perform."

"If you wanna help anytime now, feel free to do so." Chica moaned as she wobbled on the ladder, trying to put the star on the Christmas Tree.

"Wait, no! I need to finish this decoration!" Balloon Boy wails as he paints a Christmas ornament. Chica sighs, and almost falls off the ladder. I rush over and stop it from wobbling while holding onto it. _Did the toys really have to go away for Christmas vacation when we need them...Wonder why they didn't take BB with them. Decorating this place would've be so much better. _I thought to myself, An hour later, Balloon Boy finally finished painting, that rascal. Luckily, he chose quick-dry paint so it dried in a couple of minutes. Foxy got it hung up so Chica could put the star on and jump down. She shouldn't have jumped. She fell on her stomach instead of on her feet, like she had planned. There was a loud "BANG!" as Chica hit the floor. Balloon Boy jumped back in shock and his balloon popped. For the first time since Lida went away, I laughed for real.

"I seriously hope nothing goes wrong..." I muttered as I watched the clock. It was the 11th. Freddy said she would be here today, by around noon. 11:59. Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds, six seconds, five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two seconds, one second...

_DING DING DING!_

The bell rang. I looked at the door. It was Lida, with her torn dress, blood stained face, and knife in hand.

"LIDA!" I ran over to her and tackled her down.

"(Haha) Hey, sis! How's your magic coming along?" Lida smiled as we picked ourselves up.

"It's great! I finally taught myself how to do this!" I smiled. I waved my hand around. When I stopped, a metal rose pin was in it. I gave Lida the pin and she stabbed it into her dress, almost hitting herself with it. I laughed.

"Come on, let's see the others. They're dying to meet you!" I led her to the Show Stage.

"Lida!" Chica was the first to notice. Instantly, all of the other four were crowding around.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Kniven Girl!"

"How many new skills has she learned?"

"Welcome back, laddie!"

"How are your knives?"

Lida laughed at said, "Guys, cool it! One at a time. Not like I'm gonna explode anytime soon." The seven of us laughed.

"Arrr, laddie. How about 'ye show us what 'ye learned?" Foxy asked Lida. She agreed, and for half an hour we watched as Lida practiced deadly stunts, like throwing a spinning knife onto the air, and sticking her foot out, catching the knife by the handle. We all clapped.

"Lida, that was amazing! How did you learn all that?" I gasped.

"Eh, let's just say I'm a fast learner in a place that learns stuff fast." Lida smiled.

"Great! I am so sure that all the other kids are going to love you for the special Christmas performance!" I said.

* * *

><p><em>OK, this chapter is a little shorter then Lida, but don't worry! Everything will get longer as I write the chapters!<em>


	2. Malfunction

_Sorry the previous chapter was kind of short, I had to rush to finish it because it was almost lunch time. Oh and to answer AngelKitty27's question, there might be a bit of Yuserlia x Foxy or something, I'm not too sure yet. And if you're wondering if Lida and Yuserlia are actually sisters, to all of you reading this, dear readers, they were made using half of one another's parts. Like, Lida got half of Yuserlia's parts and Yuserlia got half of Lida's when they were in the factory, so that technically makes them sisters. _

_To Web - Mercanary the Mercanaries: Yeah, Yuserlia and Lida are humanoids. I have no idea if it's possible for an animatronic to be a humanoid. _

_"What's with BB in chapter one and no one else from FNAF2?" You're all probably going to ask. And I say, "Just wait!"_

_And now this is the longest Author's Note I've ever written so now I'm going to shut up and let the story go._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Malfunction**

_It's now been a day since Lida came back. She announced that she was going to stay with us all year, after that she has to perform in another restaurant, but don't worry, she'll be coming 'round every year. _I thought to myself, excited to see Lida again and to perform with her.

"Hello, kids! Now, I'm sure that all of you remember how my sister, Lida, made a stunning comeback yesterday. Now she's told us she'll be staying for the whole year of 2015!" I smiled as I started shuffling my cards. "Hurray!" The kids cheered. Lida peeked through the curtains of backstage, muttering to herself something inaudible. I had noticed this, but thought nothing of it. She was probably just curious about what the cheering was, I thought to myself. I was wrong. Totally wrong.

After my performance, I called for Lida. She didn't appear. I called again. Nothing. "Hold on a sec, kids." I told them as I peeked backstage. Lida's head was turned around, so I only saw her hair, which gradually went from pink to red.

"Psst. Lida. It's your cue." I told her. She whipped her head around, her face enraged, her black eyes almost blazing hot.

"Whoa, Kniven Girl, you OK?" I asked.

"They never thought of me as one them... I'LL SHOW THEM THAT I AM LIKE THEM, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING EVERYONE HERE!" Lida started running inhumanly fast, faster then Foxy. In the center of the stage she started throwing knives at the kids. They all dived to the floor and started running to the exit. Before I knew it something lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. It was Foxy. He yelled at her "What are 'ye doin'?! 'Ye break down or some'n?" Lida, having amazing strength, kicked Foxy off before throwing more knives, but was stopped by me, who tackled her to the ground and shut her down.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard Lida screaming and knives being thrown!" I looked up. It was the nightguard, Regina, who was hired after Mike was fired.

"Lida malfunctioned. Tried to kill everyone." Me.

"Ohhhh dear. This is NOT good at all." Regina muttered to herself. I only nodded in agreement.

"I knew the girlie was gonna snap one 'o these days. Always seem like one 'o those animatronics." Foxy muttered to himself.

"Well, let's take her to the Parts and Services room. I'll call a repairman. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, help Yuserlia carry Lida to where the repairman can easily get the parts to fix her." Regina directed before heading to her office to make the phone call.

* * *

><p>After a long while of pulling and struggling we finally got my deactivated sister to the Parts and Services room where the repairman will be in a while. I checked the clock. It was 5:45 PM. We spent half an hour pulling my sister here, I thought to myself. Halfway there, Regina had poked her head from her office to tell us that the repairman will be there shortly so hurry up and get her there.<p>

"Phew! 'Bout time! I'm sure the repairman's almost here." I sighed to myself, readjusting my card-flower. I ran over to the glass doors and checked. Yep. He was here. He came in and I directed him to the Parts and Service, where he started trying to diagnose her problem. I nervously watched and waited, hoping that whatever caused her to malfunction wouldn't be so serious we have to scrap her.

"Well, I found out what was wrong with her." He finally said. I instantly bombarded him with questions. When I finally calmed down he began to explain what happened to her.

"See that white stuff on her power core? That's ice. If one of these robots are left in extreme cold for, I dunno, a year maybe, then they're going to get ice on their power core and they'll malfunction, causing them to hurt others or worse." He explained.

"How do we fix her? Replace the power core, right? Then she'll be back on the stage in a couple of hours. Come on, Foxy! Let's find a core for-" I excitedly smiled before the repairman cut me off.

"There is no way." He said.

"What?"

"When ice gets on the core, even if you replace the core she's going to malfunction again and possibly kill someone or even wander away from here. The only way to actually fix her is to scrap her and then tell the factory she came from to build another copy of her."

"You mean...scrap my own sister...? But, half her parts are in me and half my parts are in her!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. If there were another way I'd do it. But there isn't. I'm sorry you have to scrap your sister, after all the years with her." The repairman solemnly told me. I felt like stuffing him into a suit out of rage, but I merely sighed, closed my eyes and said "Thank you for your trouble, even if you couldn't save her. You did your best."

I sighed again. It's going to be hard work to bring her back, even if he says there is no way.


End file.
